Body Language
by SkullSweetie
Summary: just writing while i re-watch the series for the fourth time in a week. Mori and Haruhi is one of my favourite subtle couples, and i keep picking out little details here and there that i thought would be good, as well as writing my own. Mori loves her. for some reason he thinks he always has.
1. Inside or Out?

**A/N i do not own OHSHC. wish i did though, then mori and haruhi could get together!**

chapter 1.

Mori P.O.V

The door of music room three swung open and I looked over my shoulder to see a rather disheveled young man standing wide eyed in the doorway, thick glasses sliding down his nose. He was in the Twins' class, but they knew nothing of him.

He was Haruhi Fujioka, the only commoner in the school, an honour student.

It was obvious he was shy and normally uncomfortable.

It was also obvious that Tamaki and Honey was making him even more uncomfortable.

He was backing away, and Tamaki advanced, and I saw the ending coming before they did. Haruhi knocked an 8,000,000 yen vase to the floor and shattered it. it was Tamaki's fault, but everyone seemed to blame him.

He fell to the floor.

And that is the story of how the honour student became our dog.

* * *

Haruhi bought us 'commoner' coffee, aka instant coffee. Tamaki then made a big production over drinking it. I drank it on a regular basis, it was my favourite type. I heard Haruhi mutter 'damn rich bastards' under his breath and for the first time in two years had to struggle to repress a smile.

I set Honey on the floor before his adoring fan girls, but he ran off to hug Haruhi. He offered the boy some cake, and when that was declined, he offered him Usa-chan. That was an honour. Usa-chan was precious, so if Honey was giving him to Haruhi, Haruhi was special indeed. I was going to keep an eye on the honour student. There was something to…cute…about him.

Honey began to roll in the lap of one of the fan girls, and I watched him while listening to Kyoya threaten Haruhi. Said boy then got freaked out when Tamaki stood way to close, breathing down his collar. he murmured something, and Tamaki went off on one of his melodramatic self-centered rants.

I laughed when Haruhi called our 'king' obnoxious, and he went off to sulk and grow mushrooms in a corner. People who heard looked at me amazed; I never laughed. The Twins enjoyed his rebuttal, but Haruhi apologised, and Tamaki was back.

I sighed.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikarou took Haruhi's glasses, and Honey, Kyoya and I looked on. When his eyes weren't hidden behind bottle top lenses, they were wide, gorgeous chocolate Bambi eyes. I blinked at him, a little clock in the back of my mind yelling 'error error something wrong here!' but I ignored it. I could drown in Haruhi's eyes.

Our king snapped his fingers and we stood to attention. This was serious. As Hikarou and Kaoru sped our errand boy down a hallway to get changed, and Kyoya rang up a hairstylist, I went running for some contacts. Tamaki had an idea in his head, and for once not even Kyoya was going to attempt to dissuade him.

Not that we could, anyway.

An hour later I shoved some contacts behind Haruhi's modesty screen. This boy had the most unusual eyesight, ever. His contacts were virtually non-existent. he had better be worth it.

Another half hour went by and all we'd heard was the rustling of some clothes and the shuffling of feet. The twins were impatient, and Tamaki was restless. Kyoya just looked at his laptop screen while Honey ate cake. My eyes never left Haruhi's shadow behind the modesty screen. Something was not right with that boy.

Then the screen drew back, and my breath left me. Haruhi was stunning. His dark hair had been brushed now, and fell into his blinking, melted-chocolate eyes as well as laying sleek, almost like a cap, over the rest of his head. There were small healed scars on the lobes of his ears, scars that reminded me of something that I couldn't put my finger on.

The peacock blue fitted blazer over white shirt suited him perfectly, and I felt like a fan girl when I admired how the matching trousers hung off the small boy's hips.

That was another thing; his size. He may not have been quite so small as Mitsukuni, but he came close. He was tiny, and the thought entered my mind again that he was…cute.

Something broiled in my stomach as I looked at everyone staring at him. a faint blush now shaded his cheekbones. I had the insane urge to shield this innocent, Bambi-eyed boy from their gazes. It was crazy, but the feeling was there all the same.

Everyone was exclaiming over how cute Haruhi was, one of the Hitachiin boys commenting that they would have helped him ages ago if they'd known that's how he really looked. There was something wrong about that sentence. It shouldn't matter that this was how he really looked. You should help people anyway, no matter the appearance or gender. It was what was on the inside that counts, wasn't it?

* * *

Girls began to crowd around Haruhi, asking him questions. He looked so confused with what to do, so I kept an eye on him, ready to step in if he needed it.

To my surprise, and everyone else who was watching, he did fine. He spun a few stories, which I knew from his voice-stress levels was completely true, and the girls were begging for him to speak with them again. We were all watching him, whether openly like our king, Shadow king Kyoya and the Hitachiin twins, or discretely like me. We were all astounded at the new Host, this 'natural'.

* * *

Tamaki beckoned for him, and Haruhi excused himself with grace, before going over and smiling at whoever Tamaki had wanted to introduce him to. However, the smile did not have the desired effect.

Tamaki latched on to Haruhi, swinging him round and round in circles, head secured to Tamaki's chest as the eccentric king cried out how cute he was and how perfect. The girl he had been talking to narrowed her eyes dangerously, glaring at Haruhi, and I decided I didn't like her, not one bit.

Then Haruhi called out my name, called for me for help, hand stretched out imploringly. My blood boiled as my eyes tightened, that image of Haruhi branded onto my brain: eyes wide, fingers spread, pleading for me to come to the rescue.

I was by the pair in an instant, grasping Haruhi under his arms and lifting him with ease, Tamaki's fingers dropping as I held the boy high. Haruhi looked down at me and I felt my eyes widen. This was another tableau to be forever burned at the forefront of my cranium.

Haruhi's eyes were once again wide, looking down at me this time, mouth slightly open and a blush just beginning to creep across his cheeks. Haruhi's arms were dangling in the air, and my hands, fingers hooked round the arm sockets, were…

Oh lord.

My palms, which before now had seemed small, thin and dextrous, now appeared to be great, meaty groper's hands. My fingers may have been grasping at Haruhi's armpits, but my palms were on his chest, and there was something there, something I was inadvertently feeling, that shouldn't be.

That was how I found out.

I blushed furiously, but to anyone else it would have looked like I was simply ever so slightly flushed from the heat. I felt so awful inside, like I was going to be sick, but the girl -_girl!_- whom I still held high above the ground just looked at me, bewildered, and said:

"You didn't have to go that far."

* * *

The girl. The girl who had glowered at Haruhi now sat at her table talking and sipping tea. They were talking about how Haruhi's bag had gotten thrown in the pond. I had my suspicions over who did it, suspicions that were only confirmed by what happened next.

That table wobbled, then toppled. The girl screamed as her chair flew backwards and Haruhi's hands instinctively went to the girls shoulders, grabbing her, trying to save her. Haruhi just ended up coming down on top if her.

The table lay on its side, spilt tea was everywhere and there were dangerous splinters of broken china littering the floor. Haruhi hovered over the girl, knees on either side of her waist, hands braced on the floor beside the girls head.

The girl then began to yell about how Haruhi had attacked her, and for somebody to do something. I stood and handed the Hitachiin brothers two jugs full of water. The three of us knew Haruhi was a girl, which negated the fact that she would do that for lustful reasons, plus it might only have been two days, but we knew her. She wasn't that type of person. The only reason she was on the floor in the first place was because she had tried to grab and save this vicious, lying girl.

The Twins nodded and walked away. I sat back down, ignoring Honey's curious eyes, and watched the magic.

* * *

The girl screamed as Kaoru and Hikarou upended the jugs over her head before helping Haruhi to her feet. Tamaki opened his arms, and the girl ran sobbing into them.

Whatever she was expecting, it was not what happened next. Tamaki admonished her, telling her how he knew it was her who threw Haruhi's bag out of the window and into the pond. For that alone I wanted to throw this horrible girl into the pond herself.

We all looked at the pair, who had become the centre of the room by now, and the rest of the Host Club wondered if Tamaki the Oblivious had figured it out.

"If there is one thing I know, it is that Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Or... maybe not.

The girl ran out, sobbing.

Sometime during all of this a tea-and-water soaked Haruhi came and perched next to me on the sofa. I looked at her dripping for a second before shrugging off my blazer and slinging it around her shoulders.

She looked at me in surprise, but I just lifted the corner of my mouth into a half smile. She smiled back, and her eyes began to speak to me. I was taken aback to say the least. How could she? Only Honey could ever…

She was talking in my language, through eyes and discrete body language.

A smile thrown in my direction. _I like you._

A small sigh. _This is exhausting._

Her head leant against my shoulder. _I feel comfortable around you, enough so to do this ._

a yawn, and her head nuzzling slightly into my shoulder. _I'm sleepy, and you're comfortable._

A glance up at me. _Are you okay with this?_

A small hand grasping my own. _Thank you._

Kyoya smiled somewhat evilly as we once again stood outside Haruhi's modesty screen waiting for her to finish getting changed. Tamkaki was the only one not here; he was off getting towels for her. Well, we knew she was a her, he still thought she was a he.

I looked at our Shadow King from the corner of my eyes.

"I gave her a girls uniform." He smirked, speaking quietly. I rolled my eyes. Trust Kyoya.

tamaki strode into the room at that moment, walking straight past us, towels in hand, and drew back Haruhi's modesty screen before any of us could stop him. there was a small gasp, and the sheet slipped between Tamaki's numb fingers. He blinked at the screen which now concealed a trousers and bra clad Haruhi, before turning to us. He paled considerably when he saw me looming over him, glaring.

But it was an accident, so with an additional glare to make sure he knew he did wrong, I turned and went back to Honey.

A second later Haruhi drew back the curtain and blinked at us again. She looked so pretty in the girl's uniform, the yellow skirt billowing from waist to ankles, the fitted corset and tight sleeves with puff shoulders, the white cuffs and collar, the loose red bowtie and white socks. She looked gorgeous.

Tamaki had a fit of screaming uncomprehendable gibberish.

"Look, Tamaki, I don't really care if you notice me as a boy or a girl." Haruhi said, fiddling with the bowtie. "I think it's better for a person to be recognised for who they are rather than what gender they are."

He words curiously echoed my own thoughts from earlier that day. Tamaki, however, was still having a mini seizure slash heart attack, and stood wiggling his fingers and spluttering meaningless sounds.

This abruptly stopped when she told him she thought he was cool earlier. His hand now covered his mouth and he was blushing furiously. The corner of my mouth twitched, and I joined the others in looking at our king with great interest.

Haruhi decided she would pretend to be a boy, and continue working as a host. Tamaki nearly fainted. Then she laughed, and it was the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard. She turned to me, brushing some hair out of her big big big brown eyes, and those big big big brown eyes begged for my help through this.

I nodded.

**A/N hey i'm gonna be mean and say i need at least one review to keep going, kay?**


	2. Importance

**A/N okay because i'm tired and lazy and i cant be bothered, i will not be putting a disclaimer on every chapter. so for every future chapter of this fanfic, i would like to say:**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES OR NAMES OR ANY SUCH THING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO WHOEVER WROTE THE BOOKS AND DID THE TV SHOW. THANK YOU.  
**

Chapter 2.

Honey P.O.V

Haru-chan was late!

The door to music room 3 swung open and she stood, panting slightly, in the doorway, chest heaving and face flushed. She blinked. And then she blinked again.

I could understand that. Music Room 3 looks a lot different: it's a tropical jungle now!

I stood proudly in my floral skirt thingy and Balinese flower necklace. The girls found me adorable, and that was what little loli-shota me was here to do, so mission accomplished. Mori walked past then, with his skirt thingy and a decorative sash with triangle pattern thrown over his shoulder. For some reason he held a pineapple. why was he holding a pineapple?

I had an idea, an idea to make me cuter and to make Haruhi notice us. Oh yes, I noticed him smiling at our little cross-dresser, and to be honest I thought she was cute too.

I scaled him and slung a flower necklace around his throat before giving him a big hug and saying

"There! We match!" in my cutest toddler-esque voice. And yeah, I really did sound and act like that in real life, but I'm not actually three.

Haru-chan was smiling at us, and she was all I noticed over the heads of the swooning fan girls. I felt Mori shift beneath me, and he smiled slightly.

* * *

I laughed as Tamaki went off to sulk after being flatly rejected by Haru-chan. Her monotone 'no' was really funny!

She was talking about the party with her clients, and that sparked my interest. The party should be fun. Lots of opportunities to get her to notice us there.

* * *

Tamaki had been steadily shoving ramen down his throat ever since Haru-chan took one of his customers. It wasn't surprising really, Kanako Kasugazaki had the host-hopping disease. She had been with all of us at some point or another. He looked really depressed though; it was funny!

However, it being the fourth hour since he started and he hadn't stopped eating once, we were getting worried. Mori shuffled his feet. _This is not good._

To my surprise, I didn't answer him. Someone beat me to the punch. Haru-chan tugged a lock of hair that was poking her in the eyes slightly. _I'm kinda worried._

so Haru-chan knew the language? Good. This makes it all the easier. I tilted my head in Tamaki's direction. _Should we stop him?_

Two lifted eyebrows in response, one from each of them. _Do you want to be the one who talks to him? _Those identical eyebrows asked. It was kind of scary, actually. We waited in silence for a second before Haru-chan took one for the team.

"So he's upset because I took her?" she asked dully. Tamaki was immediately right up in her face, making Mori bristle.

"Shut up!" he yelled, and tears welled up in my eyes. This did not help his case with Mori at all, but I couldn't help it. He was scary!

"I couldn't care less! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl." He proclaimed, pointing at her, before going into full mental breakdown.

"I just don't get why you're so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" he cried, holding his head and whipping it from side to side. He dug through a trunk he got from the corner of the room and pulled out a big blown up picture of Haru-chan before she cut of her hair. I sniffled as I looked at it. I prefer her hair short.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" Tamaki wailed. Why does he insist on calling himself daddy? It's weird. Haru-chan and Tamaki decided to have a shouting contest, with her yelling

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!" at him. She had a fair point.

Kaoru was looking at the photo while Tamaki sobbed.

"How did this," he gestured towards the picture.

"Become _that_?" Hikarou finished for him, sounding slightly disgusted as he no doubt recalled what Haru-chan had looked like when she first came in to Music Room 3. Good question. Me and Mori turned to look at her.

"Chewing gum." She said, pointing at her hair. "Lost my contacts." She added, gesturing at her eyes. She was beginning to adopt Mori's sentences. Yay! Her toe moved to point towards us. _I want to be with you not over here with everyone staring._

Poor Haru-chan.

"Mama!" Tamaki screeched. "Our daughter is using those naughty boy words again." And then he collapsed to the floor in a sniveling heap.

"Who's 'Mama'?" I asked blankly. Mori blinked. _I don't know._

"Based on preposition, I assume it's me." Kyoya said. He didn't sound thrilled at the idea.

"Do you have formal dancing experience?" Kaoru cut in, heading off another argument. Dancing, the party! Yay, I wanna see Haru-chan dance!

A nod of Mori's head. _I do too_.

* * *

Mori swung me round and round and I laughed happily. Haru-chan was so cute and awkward as Kanako taught her to dance. Tamaki had a face like thunder.

Kanako lost her breath at the sight of some of the new china set we had just got in. I looked at her oddly. Then she caught sight of the china-set delivery person. Oh yeah, they were engaged, weren't they? I forgot!

I happily informed Haru-chan, and I saw an idea for behind her brown eyes.

* * *

Haru-chan did not look happy to be here. Hikarou and Kaoru chastised her, and her excuse was never having been to a party before. The poor deprived thing! She looked up when Kyoya mentioned food, and hesitantly asked

"Will there be fancy tuna?"

Kyoya's pen snapped, and all of us felt like we were going to faint. Tamaki vaulted over the railing to land light as a cat beside us and ordered Kyoya, who was already on his phone, to get some fancy tune here stat! Hikarou and Kaoru were hugging Haru-chan with smiles on their faces.

"Poor little dear. Awww." They chanted, rubbing their cheeks against her hair. She blushed, and you could see her favourite phrase 'damn rich bastards' running through her mind. I looked down at her from where I sat on Mori's shoulder. Silently I agreed with the Twins, but I wasn't going to say so for risk of my health.

Everyone but Haru-chan set about dancing. It was so much fun as Keiko swung me round and round in the air. Haru-chan lent against a pillar, smiling as she watched us, oblivious to her own fan girls who were sneaking up on her.

Kanako beat them to it, asking Haru-chan to dance. The Twins discretely switched partners so that they were now dancing with each other, whispering together and going over last minute details. Mori took me from Keiko and exited the room. The twins followed not long after. Mori then turned and went back to the dancing girls.

He returned once more not ten seconds later with a frazzled Haru-chan over his shoulder. Mori is a _very _fast runner. He set Haru-chan gently on the floor and she quirked an eyebrow. _You didn't have to be so forceful!_

"Yeah yeah." I waved her off, bouncing happily, as one of the twins shoved a dress at her. I then pushed her, sending her stumbling into the changing room. She let out a cry, before we heard the rustle of fabric dropping to the floor.

When she came out again the twins set at it, doing her hair and makeup. When they were done, she looked stunning. There was no other word for it. even Tamaki was struck speechless.

As we watched her walk down the hallway away from us, Tamaki nearly sobbed.

"I can't believe…she looks so _pretty_."

Mori's hand twitched and his shoulder rolled. He was saying the exact same thing.

* * *

We caught Kanako and her beau outside in the spotlight, dropping rose petals on them. They were the final dance. They looked so perfect there, twirling around the courtyard. He whispered a marriage proposal to her, and I nearly cried. It was so cute!

Why are the twins eating bananas? Wait, where did the peels go? Why is Haru-chan kissing her on the cheek instead of Tamaki?

"You don't think this is her first kiss do you?" I mused out loud. This caused Tamaki to try and stop her, which caused him to slip on the peels, which caused him to push Haru-chan, which turned the kiss from a peck on the cheek to lip to lip _kissing_.

Mori moved slightly, leaning forwards. _I don't like it._ I patted his hand.

"Me neither." I wish I'd just kept my trap shut…

Haru-chan pulled away and ran back up the stairs to grip Mori's sleeve. The gesture was obvious. _I didn't like that. _

And I had to repress a smile, because that was good news indeed.


	3. Perfect

Chapter 3.

Mori p.o.v

I feel so…stupid.

I'm dressed up in a lab coat with thick glasses, propelling a bewildered Haruhi past a crowd of girls who were squealing over the Hitachiin twins taking their shirts off. I sped her down a hallway and into the 'special boy's clinic' before shutting the door in her confused face and getting changed back into my uniform. Thank heavens.

* * *

"It was so scary!" a girl sobbed. We listened in on her story about the pervert. Apparently Kyoya had seen him earlier and hadn't bothered to apprehend him. Nice. That's when we heard where he had been heading. He had been going towards the Special Boy's Clinic.

My blood turned to ice. Honey's mouth dropped and his eyes welled up. Kyoya froze, and his pencil snapped between his fingers. The Hitachiin twins gasped and Tamaki went to his corner of woe to grow mushrooms and rock back and forth. I said one word before taking off running.

"Haruhi!"

They were all following but I barely noticed them. I couldn't hear anything over the beating of my blood in my ears, the sound of my heart thumping _no, no, no. _repeatedly.

We burst through the doors and into the curtained area. Tamaki beat me to hurting the fool who would lay a hand on Haruhi, knocking him into a wall.

"One: good looks that attract the public eye." Kaoru and Hikarou said in unison, looking furious and stepping in front of Haruhi. I was impressed at their calm voices. Or I would have been if I could concentrate.

"Two: more wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya stepped out of the shadows, a sinister smirk curving his lips and something icy about his eyes.

"Three: chivalry that will never be able to overlook the hideous wickedness of this world." I rumbled, stepping through the curtain and lowering a glare at the trembling man.

"Four: strength that hides from our opponents until it is too late." Mitsukuni didn't sound cheerful anymore. He sounded grown up, and serious and very, _very _pissed off. Someone had attempted to corrupt _our _Haruhi. Now he was going to pay.

Tamaki stood.

"This is what makes the Ouron Host Club." He boomed in a voice unlike his. His purple eyes were not carefree. They were livid. We all were.

"We are here." I proclaimed, advancing and shielding Haruhi from his view.

"Watch out." Honey finished, taking up a fighting stance in front of me. He had crossed a line, and he was going to wish he hadn't.

* * *

He was looking for his daughter, and was not a pervert after my Haruhi. Lucky for him.

I held no pity for Yabu while he told us his story. I held no shred of pity as I watched him walk away. But once he had I pulled Haruhi in for a hug.

I didn't like the feeling I had gotten when I thought she was in danger. It was a mixture of nausea, water trickling down my spine and loss of breath. I never wanted to feel that again.

A finger stroked down my cheek. _Are you alright? What's wrong?_

I just pulled her closer before releasing her quickly and hurrying her behind the curtain. I picked up the Twins by the scruff of their necks and heard Honey pick up Tamaki. Kyoya held the door open for us, and I set them down on the floor outside, before waiting.

I would always wait for her.

The door opened.

Always.

She smiled at me and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

Because she was worth waiting for.

* * *

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz...12345678910...

* * *

Renge is insane. Bona fide, should-be-in-an-asylum, insane.

I mean, she's got our dark sides down pat, but we try and _hide _those!

I watched as the twins did their basketball scene, and Tamaki did his monologue, and then I was chasing Haruhi through the trees, Mitsukuni at my side. We chased her until she ran into a tree, slumping down its trunk to stare up at us in fear.

The expression tore my heart.

Mitsukuni began threatening her, and then threatening me before turning back to Haruhi. He looked at her face for a second, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, trying to seem as small as possible out of fear of us, and he broke.

He flung himself, wailing, at Haruhi, wrapping his arms around her neck and crying, telling her he was sorry over and over again. I crouched and took the two into my arms, lifting them and carrying them out of the forest.

"Cut!" Renge screeched in her grating, high pitched voice. She began berating us, yelling and screaming and complaining. I tuned her out to listen to Haruhi.

_Calm down, its okay. _Said a soothing kiss to Mitsukuni's temple.

_Hey. You alright? _Asked a small smile hastily flung in my direction.

_Will she ever shut up? _An annoyed glance at Renge wondered.

She rocked Mitsukuni in her arms, singing to him softly until he had stopped crying. She stood up and walked towards the twins, still cradling Honey, and sat down, chatting amicably with them and laughing on occasion.

"I'm fine." She answered my unspoken question as she passed me on her way back to where she would start running. She tried to hand a sleepy Mitsukni to me, but he clung to her and wailed, so she hugged him close. i smiled, a teeny smile, but a smile, at the sight.

* * *

I was horrified when Renge started to try and boss the mob boys around. It was no surprise to me that they pushed her. It was no surprise that Haruhi tossed Mitsukuni to me and put herself between Renge and the wall. That didn't make watching it any easier.

There was an awful noise as Haruhi's back slammed into the wall, Renge's full weight smashing her against it. when Renge stood Haruhi fell to her knees, and I handed Mitsukni to Hikarou and ran to her, holding her shoulders in my hands and looking at her face for any trace of pain.

My heart stopped beating when a tear slipped down her face and dripped from her chin. I wanted to squash the mob boys, but I had to stay here and make sure Haruhi was alright.

Thankfully Tamaki had chosen this moment to come round the corner and had seen the tear. The look on his face even frightened me a bit. He slammed one of the boys into the wall, and was very seriously going to punch him had Haruhi not stood up and intervened. The boys ran away screaming as Haruhi turned to Renge.

She explained to the French girl about stereotyping, and getting to know someone. I could have sworn her eyes flickered to me when she said that. But I couldn't be sure.

When she stood up again she took Mitsukuni back from Hikarou, and settled him against her. He let out a sigh in his sleep and I looked at them. she settled her cheek against the top of his head. Somehow, in the month she'd been a host, this girl had wormed her way closer to me than anyone other than Mitsukuni had ever been able to.

I gazed at them, the two most important people in the world to me, and they looked so right, so familial. It seemed completely natural to go over there and drape my arm over her shoulders and stay that way forever, a nice happy family.

But it wasn't that simple, and it wasn't completely natural.

So instead I walked over to them and smiled slightly. This particular smile said a lot of things, revealed a lot of feelings, some of which I understood, most of which I didn't. But her smile mirrored mine, and I took a chance.

She didn't shrug my arm of her shoulders as I had feared; quite the opposite. She sighed and leant into me, and clutched the sleeping Honey just the slightest bit tighter to herself. She was basked in the glow of the setting sun, setting her features aflame. Her eyes fluttered closed, my hand tightened over her shoulder, and I led her, with her eyes still closed, back inside and to Music room 3 where I lay her down on one of the sofas, moved Mitsukuni ever so slightly closer to her and stood in search of a blanket.

When I returned they were both sleeping like the dead, with no threat of waking any time soon. I looked at them gently before placing the blanket over them, tucking them in. I scooted back and leaned against the wall opposite them.

And I looked down and smiled, because they were perfect.

**A/N u like? one review and you get another chapter!**


	4. Lonely? I think not

**i know, i'm evil. i'm so sorry i havent updated in a while, but i just got a project hauled off on me. :(**

**dont own!**

Chapter 4.

Mori p.o.v

She was looking round the resort with a half incredulous half where-am-I look on her face. It dropped into an 'oh' face the moment Tamaki rested his hand on her shoulder. For some reason, this made me a feel a lot lighter. As Tamaki prattled on about preserving looks her shoulders tensed and her fingers twitched. She would much rather be at home studying in something comfortable than be here in a hideous yellow hoodie and cute green tartan boy shorts.

I felt kind of bad; after all, we did kidnap her from in front of her house. Well, the twins did.

I balanced Mitsukuni on my shoulders, wriggling about to make him laugh, before setting him down and having a drink. In the meantime he ran off to Haruhi, who was being harassed by the Hitachiin twins. I saw her irritation grow as she tried and failed to describe an inflatable kiddie pool to them.

Honey was tugging on her arm to get her attention.

"Play in the current pool with me?" he asked, his brown eyes suddenly huge. There was a tense muscle in her neck as she shook her head no, walking away from Tamaki and the twins, who were being annoying. After a few steps she paused and looked at Honey, confusion written in her Bambi eyes.

"You don't need a float." She said dumbly. Mitsukuni winked at her.

"Just looks cuter this way." He giggled before running off. He ran over to me, in fact, and begged me to play with him in the current pool instead of Haruhi. I didn't have the heart to say no; never did. I glanced over at Haruhi, whose fists were slowly clenching and unclenching, and her eyes were trained on the throats of the three boys arguing in front of her. I patted Mitsukuni on the head before striding over and throwing the girl over my shoulder. She let out a little shriek, causing the boys to pause in their bickering, but by then I had walked away, setting her down in a beach chair overlooking the pool and far away from Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikarou.

Then I smiled at Honey as he floated past me in the pool laughing and waving his arms above his head. He really was cute. I started to swim in the water and felt a small body climb on to my back, and then Honey was laughing and calling out to the others, as I sliced though the water.

* * *

Haruhi was still in the chair I put her in when I decided to take a break. I walked over to her slowly and she smiled slightly, lifting a glass. I smiled in return, drinking it and handing it back.

Then with a thump the earth began to shake beneath us and Mitsukuni was gone, carried off by the water. I tried to get to him, but I slipped.

I…slipped. I never slipped. Never. I wasn't like Tamaki; I was skilled in a multitude of martial arts. My senses were so honed even i thought it was creepy. I quite literally never trip. So why did I slip now? Now, when it was most important that I didn't?

Before I knew it, Mitsukuni was gone, swept away by the churning waters of the current pool.

We all began running towards the pool that looked like it was the quickest way to where Mitsukuni had gone. We then ran in the other direction, after being snapped at by alligators.

"Okay, so we _can't _use that pool." Tamaki panted. We ran towards another place, only for the same thing to happen. After a few more tries we just looked at Kyoya, who unfurled a map. Haruhi's flared nostrils demanded to know why he hadn't done that sooner.

After plotting our route, we set off, to find Mituskuni.

* * *

Haruhi stayed near me as we trudged through the jungle, and for that I was glad. I wouldn't be half so calm if it weren't for her. She began to get spooked by the animal noises coming from around us, and once, when the noise was particularly close, she grabbed my hand in a jerky, involuntary move. She let go again almost immediately, but I could still feel the ghost of her warm hand, smooth against the calloused palm of my own hand.

I tripped again, my legs going out from under me, only this time, I was so near Haruhi I sent her careening down as well. she wasn't heading for the soft landing, where her landing pad would be me, however. She was going to fall and smash her head on a raised, rather pointy, nasty looking rock. I rolled twice so that I was once again on my back, only now Haruhi _was _going to land on me, and that is a good thing.

Her tiny body hitting me at full pelt like that knocked the wind out of me, but if she'd landed on that rock, she would have been very injured, possibly dead. And I couldn't have that now, could I? Not to someone I care about so much.

She looked down at me and I felt her muscles tense. She was nervous, and uncomfortable, so I lifted her off of me, standing as I did so. She blushed as I set her on her feet.

There was an ominous rumble and Kyoya looked at his watch.

"Oh no. It's time for the squall."

We ran towards a gazebo Kyoya said was a little way away, and when we reached it I looked out the window. It felt so wrong not to have Mitsukuni here with me. I was so worried.

* * *

She was asking about me, and about my relationship with Honey. I could tell she was surprised about the answer; her toes waggled, just a little. She looked at me before walking over. She placed a warm, small hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her. How easy would it be for me to just lift her up and place her on my shoulders? She was small enough. It felt so strange not having anyone up there.

"It's all going to be alright. He'll be okay." She whispered. "He's a lot tougher than we think he is. And if he gets hungry the trees are full of bananas."

I blinked at her for a second before smiling fully at her. I reached out and ruffled her hair playfully in thanks.

"You're right." I murmured, still smiling. she lent into me and smiled, and her fingers curled. i guess she was so used to holding Mitsukuni by now it felt odd to her too. i wrapped an arm round her shoulders, and watched the rain fall.

* * *

When the rain finished I left the group. They weren't going to go looking for Mitsukuni, but I had to. I heard Haruhi behind me, calling my name and promising that she was coming with me. Without thinking, I carried on walking. Then I heard her screams.

I went back and whispered her name. It was the first time I'd said her name aloud. She looked at me in surprise as I lifted her, cradling her with one arm against my chest. She felt so right there; I should have been doing this since the day I met her, a month and a half ago. She placed her hand on my chest, sending shivers down my spine, as I turned and walked further into the jungle, searching for my cousin.

* * *

I carried Haruhi through the forest with a small smile on my face. I hope she realised I was going to be doing this a lot more often now. Suddenly there was the sound of many feet pounding against the earth, coming towards us. My eyes narrowed as I felt her tense in fear, and the nail that scratched my chest practically yelled from the top of a mountain _I'm scared. What's going on? Help me! _

Military men swung down from the trees, and her eyes widened. The men all had guns trained on us. Someone said "target confirmed." Why was my Haruhi a target?

I looked at the twenty or so men who surrounded us with suspicious eyes that were barely more than slits. I didn't like this, not at all.

"Target has been captured by a suspicious man. Target will be taken into custody."

They wanted my Haruhi. They couldn't have her. They would hurt her, no one could protect her like I can, like i do. She wasn't going anywhere away from me.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself closer to me as I tightened my grip on her with the arm I had round her. One of the men made the mistake of grabbing her arm and trying to take her away by force. When she cried out in pain that man went flying through the air to lie, dazed and only semi-conscious, at the foot of a tree. The remaining men then took up stances, guns steady and aimed at us. I took a defensive stance over Haruhi. They weren't going to get her. They weren't going to hurt her. I wasn't going to let them.

Suddenly I heard my and Haruhi's names be called, and I ducked as Mitsukuni came swinging in on a vine, letting go and driving both of his feet into the face of one of the men. He landed like a cat, chuckling darkly, softly. His eyes glinted as he sprang, attacking the others.

It was okay now. I placed Haruhi on the ground, straight faced, as her eyes gave away her shock and awe as she watched my cousin at work. When he had pummeled the last one into unconsciousness he stood.

"You guys ought to be more careful who you mess with." He said, still in his dark tone, not sounding like himself at all. But then he turned to face us and his smile and voice were back. "Picking on my friends is bad!" he cried before launching himself at a surprised Haruhi, who managed to keep her balance whilst catching him. only i saw the way she beamed as she nestled her face in Mitsukuni's hair.

* * *

Our names were being called again and then the rest of the host club came crashing through the bushes, relief present on even Kyoya's face when they saw us. Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and gave her u hug, telling her how worried he had been. Kaoru and Hikarou poked at one of the twitching soldiers.

"At least they're not dead." One of them commented.

"Honey must have really been holding back." The other one agreed. There was a sharp intake of breath from Haruhi and then a cry of pain as she pinched Tamaki.

"Holding back?" she asked incredulously. The twins stood and looked at her.

"You mean you don't know?"

"The Honinozuka's are famous for their martial arts, they've trained loads of military, including overseas."

"Yes." Kyoya joined in. my eyes narrowed at his hands resting on her shoulders, but he had been worried to, i guess, so they were alright. "By the time Honey was in middle school he was the national champion of both judo and karate."

"Mori's no slouch either." Tamaki added, and I turned at the sound of my name. Haruhi walked up to me and lifted her arms. I smiled slightly and lifted her on to my shoulders. She squeezed her knees a little around my shoulder. _Thank you. For everything. _That squeeze said. Tamaki was still talking, and Haruhi was listening to him.

"He won the kendo national championship in his first year of middle school."

Her hand was in my hair then, tugging lightly on the strands. I looked up to see her watching me. _Wow. _The curve of her lips said.

I wonder what that curve would taste like…

"Takashi!" Honey cried, patting me on the head. Haruhi had let out a bit of a shriek as I ducked down, but she laughed too, so I knew it was alright. "You did a wonderful job of protecting Haruhi!" Honey praised.

After a while he broke the silence. "Bet you were lonely without me though, huh?"

I flicked a glance to the girl on my shoulder. The girl who had not let me feel lonely. The girl who had become almost everything to me.

"I wouldn't say that." I answered, and Mitsukuni grinned. i couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

"Let's go to the beach next time!" one of the twins yelled

"Yeah!" the other one said enthusiastically.

"I'd love to go to the beach." Haruhi said from my shoulders.

"The beach sounds fun, doesn't it Mori?" Honey giggled. I glanced up at the beaming and relaxed Haruhi before smiling down at my cousin.

"Yeah."


	5. always

**dont you just love me now? two chapters on the same day to make up for the bigbigbigbigbigbigbigbigbigb igbig gap :D**

**dont own!**

Chapter 5.

Mori's p.o.v

"The beach?"

Haruhi sounded confused as the Hitachiin's closed in on her, beaming. For once I was only half paying attention to her, my focus on a rather revealing string bikini with a seashell top and imagining her in it instead of the manikin.

"Yeah! You said you wanted to go to a real beach!" Kaoru laughed.

I was still fantasising about Haruhi in the bikini I was looking at, but that didn't stop me letting out a small growl when they criticised Honey and insulted Haruhi. They backed off, thank goodness, and I heard a sigh. _Thank you_. Haruhi was saying. I was also rather glad when Tamaki slapped them about, yelling at them.

"Stop sexually harassing my little girl."

Honey twitched his nose. _That's still weird. _Yes, it was.

* * *

They were poking fun at my Haruhi again for not having a passport. It wasn't her fault! She glared at the and walked over to me. A sparkle in her eye told me exactly what she wanted, and I lifted her onto my shoulders with ease. She let out a little laugh, and my insides grew warm.

* * *

Kyoya had brought the girls. That kinda sucks. Haruhi hid under a parasol, and I played with Honey and his fan girls, keeping an eyes and ear on her. She was so cute.

* * *

Tamaki's mind theatre was beginning to annoy me. His fantasies were pissing me off.

* * *

I watched as Honey and Haruhi 'hellfish shunted', looking so much like a mother and son it was spooky. Her face lit up as she looked at what was going to be dinner. I walked over and placed her on my shoulders, and a heel tapping against my chest told me to look up. She beamed at me. Tamaki came over and started to bug us, her legs tensing telling me he'd just ruined her good mood. He handed her a crab, saying some crappy joke, and then a centipede crawled up from it making everyone run. The girls ran because they silly things were terrified, Honey ran laughing, thinking it was a game and the Twins were laughing and trying to catch the girls to tickle them. Haruhi sighed and tugged at my hair. I set her down and she plucked the centipede from the crab and flung it into the rocks. She wasn't scared a bit, which worried me.

* * *

Fearlessness was a good trait, but I had the horrible feeling it was going to get her into trouble. And I was right; it started Kaoru, Hikarou and the king off on a game to find out what scared her. I sighed, and Honey nodded. We'd be looking out for her if things got out of hand.

* * *

I was going to kill Kyoya. He said the prize was pictures of Haruhi from middle school. He was going to die. But I wanted to those photos. So I was competing.

* * *

The twins took her into a haunted cave, but she shook it off. Honey took her into an armoured truck and closed the door, but it ended up being him that got claustrophobia instead, and he began screaming. when the door was opened again she was sitting in a corner with im on her lap, soothing him. I lowered a sharp pointy knife thing at her face, careful not to get too close, and she looked at me oddly. _What are you doing? _

Ouch. That made me feel ashamed. Her eyebrow rose. _You realise you are my sempai, not a sentai, right?_

Worse. I'm gonna blush, I am going to blush. I walked away, quickly, head low. Harpoons? Yeah, not scared of those.

* * *

It was nearing sunset and the twins were looking at her walking along the shoreline. They looked bored and annoyed, and I had to say I agree. She may be perfect, but even perfect people have to be afraid of something, right?

Tamaki was chuckling like a psycho while rummaging in the bushes behind us. Any day now they'll come to take him away. Any day now.

He proudly showed off a bucket full of rat snakes that he thought would freak her out, so I vowed to be near her when he showed them to her just in case.

"Anyone would think those are creepy." Hikarou said. "So it's not really a weakness."

"Hold on," Kaoru said suddenly. "I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

...

...

...

i chuckled.

* * *

"Those aren't rat snakes, those are poisonous Abu snakes!" the twins screamed, running full pelt away from a crying Tamaki, who was sprinting after them with the bucket held far away from him. I walked close by, wanting to laugh.

Then one of Haruhi's fan girls ran up to us, crying.

"It's Haruhi!" she sobbed, and my heart stopped. I was running then, to the top of the rock where I could now hear shouts. When I got there some drunk local had just shoved Haruhi off the cliff, and Tamaki was arching in the air, following after her. I rounded on the boys. I wanted to kill them.

I saw that once again I had been beaten there, the twins beating the pulp out of the two boys, screaming in wordless rage. So I watched from the edge of the cliff, Honey sobbing into my leg, as Tamaki broke the surface, before picking the small boy up and walking down to meet them at the shoreline.

* * *

Kyoya sent the girls to the hotel, slapped the two drunks round the face, took their ID cards and picked them both up by the scruff of the necks, throwing them out of the beach, before hitting himself in the head repeatedly with his clipboard, swiftly moving on to pacing up and down the sand. Honey sat cross legged and bawled, and Kaoru looked like he was close to doing the same. Hikarou was cursing under his breath looking furious, holding his brother tight against him and rubbing his back gently.

"Hmn!" I said loudly as I saw Tamaki walking towards us, Haruhi in his arms.

"I called a doctor." Kyoya said plainly, draping his shirt around Haruhi's shoulders.

"I don't need a doctor." Haruhi protested, and my fingers twitched. She was wrong. She was reckless, and she was stupid.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki demanded, taking her by the shoulders. "You are not a martial artist like Honey. What were you thinking?"

She didn't seem to understand. It mattered that she was a girl against two boys. It did matter that she never called for help. We were right there, so close, and she went on her own, and look what happened! I shoved Tamaki away from her and looked at her. I didn't say anything, I prevented any movement other than breathing and no expression was on my face. I simply looked at her. She looked at her feet. Hm. I moved out of the way, and Tamaki continued his rant.

"I don't think I did anything wrong!" she screamed at him. he let go abruptly and turned away from her.

""I'm not talking to you until you admit you were wrong." He promised darkly, running away from us and into the house. He was right. Haruhi shouldn't have done that. She looked at me imploringly, and I let a crease form between my eyebrows. I sided with the king on this one. Then I picked up her sopping form and cradled her close. I had been so close to losing her. Why didn't she care? I carried her like that, hugging her tight, all the way back to the beach manor, only letting her go at her bedroom door with the silent, always silent, promise to get her when dinner was ready.

* * *

Dre dredredre dre de dre…

I stared at her with my equivalent of an open mouth as Haruhi looked at me. I couldn't help it. she was in a _pink_, _frilly¸ _dre dredredre dre de dre-

"Dress?" she finished helpfully, a small smile gracing her lips. I nodded, closing my mouth. Then I pulled her in for a hug.

Two months. I have known this girl for _two months, _and already I fear I may just, possibly, ever so very slightly, love her. Watching her with Honey, there was a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and when I hugged her the warmth spread to encompass my whole body.

She burrowed her nose into my sternum. _I like this. Do it more often. _

Her arms tightened. _I am insecure. Give me reassurance. _

A soft butterfly kiss pressed to my solar plexus, which was where her lips reached on me. _I lo _

Wait, what?

Before I could say anything, out loud or silently, she had walked off down the hall.

The doors to the dining room swung open and Haruhi was greeted with multiple boys whose faces were much like the one I had greeted her with when she'd opened the door in a dress.

"Dad did it." she said simply, seating herself next to Honey. I sat on his other side, and Tamaki sat next to her. Well, this wasn't awkward at all, was it?

Haruhi seemed to be quite enjoying herself, munching through a load of crabs legs. Tamaki, on the other hand, winced as she broke each one.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked eventually, flinching. "Give it a rest." I silently agreed with him, not that she could see me.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." She said smartly. The effect was kind of ruined as she had crab in her mouth. I just sat munching my way through my own pile of crabs, paying attention while cleverly not looking like I was paying attention at all.

"fine. I get it." Tamaki said, slamming his hand on the table. I tensed, ready to protect Haruhi, even if she was in the wrong. I could feel Honey beside me doing the same thing. But Tamaki just left, Kyoya in tow, and Haruhi paused in the act of snapping another crab leg.

"Maybe he's right." She whispered, and I relaxed. The twins smirked.

"He got to ya, huh?" kaoru asked. Honey beamed at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"To be honest," Hikarou said, suddenly serious. "We were all a little worried. About how recklessly you acted."

She looked confused. Had she never had anyone look out for her before? Had she never had anyone care?

"I didn't cause you any trouble or anything." She said blankly, the twins looked at each other and shrugged, but Honey looked up from where he was still hugging her.

"That's not true, we were really worried." He said earnestly, giving her The Face. She looked down at him before moving the loli-shota onto her lap.

"Why were you worried about me?" she asked, still blank. Honey sighed, and the twins called her hopeless. I sat there chewing, glancing at her every few seconds with a look in my eye I hope she'd catch. We were worried because we care. Why couldn't she get that?

"Guys, I'm really sorry." She said sweetly, and then the twins were hugging her as well as Honey, and I stood next to her with my hand on her head and a smile on my face.

"Aww, apology accepted!" one of the twins cooed.

"You're so cute." The other hummed. Honey just 'awwed' and laughed.

"We forgive you." They all said together. then her stomach groaned and she turned ever so slightly green.

"Are you alright?" the twins asked. No, she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Get her to the closest bathroom as quick as you can." I told Honey, tilting my head to the door, and twitching my arm. He nodded.

We shoved her in, and then the twins left, and Honey went to play with Usa-chan, and the sound of her vomiting made me nauseated so I wandered away too. I would be back soon though, to check on her.

* * *

I opened the door to see Haruhi on the bed under a shirtless Kyoya, and then I was slamming the boy into the wall, snarling.

"Takashi, no!" she screamed, and I froze, muscles and joints locking into place, my stranglehold on Kyoya tightening slightly. She said my name. it sounded so good rolling off her tongue.

"It was to prove a point, Takashi," she continued, obviously cottoning on about using my name against me. She tugged at the hem of my shirt and Kyoya slid, gasping, down the wall. Strange, I wasn't aware of letting him go.

He crawled from the room, and I turned to her. She wrapped her arms tight around me.

"He wasn't going to do anything, I promise. It was to prove Tamaki's point about me being helpless." She mumbled. A slight nod of my head. _Okay. _

I let her go and turned to walk out the door. I expected her to follow, but she didn't. I turned to look at her just as thunder rolled through the sky, and she screamed, flinging herself towards me. She crushed herself to me, tears leaking from her eyes. She let go as suddenly as she had grabbed hold, but when thunder cracked again she screamed. I looked at her.

"If you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." She said tightly, crawling into the wardrobe and locking it behind her. What business could she possibly have to take care of in a wardrobe?

I walked over and tugged at the doors just as thunder rumbled again and she whimpered.

"Haruhi, are you afraid of storms?" I asked her quietly. "Why did you lock yourself in there like that? It seems scarier to be locked up."

"I'm alright. I'm used to taking care of myself."

And that's when it dawned. She had had to take care of herself from a very young age. She never relied on anybody but herself. She's always alone, which is why she never calls us for help even though we're so close. Oh god….

I forced the door open and tilted her face to look at me. She had tears streaming down her face, and I wiped them away with my thumb. _I get it now. _

"You grew up without relying on anyone else." I said softly. "But not anymore." I stood and held my hand out to her. _You can come out now._

She looked at me, and then thunder crashed, and she threw herself at me, arms locking around my waist as I held her tight. _I will always protect you. I will always be here for you. Always. _

"I promise that you will never be alone again." I murmured into her hair. Her grip tightened on the back of my shirt and I kissed her forehead, sweeping her up and cradling her against me. I will always be here for her. Always.

**a/n hey guys i havent been getting many reviews, so i'm going to say i need three if you want another chapter, kay? luvs ya, and ttfn, ta ta for now!**


	6. i apologise for this

**hiya and unfortunately no this is not a chapter. i swear, i know, i hate these things as much as you do, but this is an update that is just an author's note. **

**however, i'm not really sure what to do now, whether to keep going along with the anime, or put something completely new in, or what. also, i haven't been getting very many reviews or favourites and such, so i think i'll just pause this. **

**please review if you want be to continue, and tell me any ideas you may have as to what i can do with this, kay?**

**luv you lots, **

** SkullSweetie X**


	7. Puppy Dog Eyes

**a/n i know i know i am a terrible person! im so sorry this has taken me so long! anyway, this is a thank you to all who reviewed, and gave me ideas, you really inspired me! especially :**

**- CrescentMelody. i loved your idea about integrating Haruhi into Mori's family traditions, but couldn't see her arranging flowers or doing a tea ceremony, so i modified it a bit. :))) however, thank you so much for the idea! plus, i love your name!**

**-shaid. you really encouraged me, and gave me more confidence in my writing. the luck you sent was gratefully accepted, and yes, i am a review whore, as well as being stuck in what i'm writing. ;)**

**-mtnikolle. you weren't bothered about what i did but you told me that it was doing fine and diverging on its own. this made me smile and gave me a lot more confidence in what i was writing, so thank you :)**

**-ShaeTheQuick. yours was the most helpful, i think. you gave me lots of ideas and your review was awesome! keep watch in this chapter, you will be pleasantly surprised :))**

**sorry to all i didn't mention, because i loved all of you reviews and they all made me happy and helped me to get this chapter up!**

**i do not own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Mori pov

The girls all cleared out of the room, and Haruhi let out a little huff of a sigh, her hair blowing up out of her face. She slanted a look at me. _Can I?_

I inclined my head slightly. _Of course._

I don't know why she bothered asking me anymore, she knows I never say no. then I decided it was all worth it when the smile lit up her entire face as she walked calmly over to me, plopping lightly down in my lap. It had been a month since the beach, and Haruhi, though comfortable around me before, was now exceedingly relaxed, and often did this, and gave me hugs. I was over the moon, and rather amused at how innocent she was, not knowing how we look to those around us. She flashed a small smile, which to me was the largest, sunniest grin, and opened a book. The outside read 'Maths', but I could see the edges of another book that she was trying to hide in it.

I raised an eyebrow at her. _What are you reading?_

She widened her eyes almost imperceptibly, and shifted the book she was resting on her knees slightly. _Maths. Duh. That's what it says on the book. _

I raised my other eyebrow so it rose and joined the other one. I stared at her unblinkingly for a few seconds. _I don't believe you. I'm not stupid._

At that she smiled sheepishly, and I shook my head at her sternly, which might have been ruined by the small smile I felt forcing itself onto my face.

"Haruhi!" Came the war cry of Mitsukuni. Said girl barely had time to look up from her book before she was captured in a famous Honey-hug. She did grin now, and stood up with Mitsukuni still cradled in her arms. It was slightly ridiculous, because where Honey looked like he was seven, Haruhi herself only looked to be about thirteen, despite being sixteen. I watched her back as she walked away, listening to a chattering Mitsukuni intently. I looked down at her hands, clasped around Honey, to see where her book was, and found it absent. I then looked down at my lap where she was sitting and found it resting there. I picked it up and was ready to stand and take it back, but then curiosity took the better of me. I flipped the Maths book open, and read the first few paragraphs of the book Haruhi had so poorly concealed within. My eyes grew wider and wider with every word, and then I replaced the book on the sofa where I had been sat and walked over to where everyone was convening, feeling slightly shell shocked.

"Great profits today everyone." Kyoya said in his cool way. He looked at the twins and with more heat in his voice continued; "Your stalker has been apprehended. She will not threaten, kidnap, or be creepy again."

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces visibly relaxed as they both breathed sighs of relief. The girl had really been frightening them, and that made me mad, as it did Kyoya. Said boy looked at me curiously, angry fire in his eyes returning to his usual calm look. Tamaki started up on one of his long winded speeches, and I caught Haruhi's eye roll. _Oh for god's sake…_

She handed Mitsukuni over to me quickly as she saw advancing twins. It was well timed, as as soon as the tiny boy had left her gasp the twins grabbed her and wound their arms round her. They leaned in close, smirks adorning their pointed faces, ginger hair falling in their eyes.

"So Haruhi-" one started. I never knew how Haruhi could tell them apart, I found it quite impossible.

"How would you like-" the other continued.

"To come with us-"

"Over the holidays-"

"To the Canary Islands?"

"Please?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi said, addressing them in the order they had spoken. They both froze for a moment, still not used to her being able to tell them apart, before shaking themselves slightly and listening to her. "I would love to, but I don't have a passport."

I bristled at hearing her say she would love to go with them before feeling fierce triumph as the twins slinked away, stumped. Then I saw the relief flash over her face, and berated myself for being stupid. She was trying to let them down easy. Haruhi came over to me and reached up her arms to the sky. I smiled down at her and whipped her up onto my shoulders, earning a laugh. I walked away from the still talking Tamaki before he noticed I was carrying her, as he always managed to make a scene.

"Come with me to Switzerland." I said without thinking.

She leant over so that she could half look me in the face, and her expression read quite clearly _You did just hear me say I don't have a passport, right?_

"I'll get you one." I promised, eyes practically begging her to agree. I saw her hesitance, almost heard her thoughts flick to her father. I felt irrational anger towards the man, he really needs to learn to take care of himself. So I dispensed with the practically begging and full out begged her, eyes pleading, big and puppy dog like. She could never resist. She cringed and retreated to sit straight up again, so I swung her off my shoulder and held her at face level. She squirmed and squeezed her eyes shut, laughing. Everything about her was giggling _Not the puppy face! _

By now everyone was probably looking at us, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted her to come with me and Honey to Switzerland. I could only make her look at the puppy dog face with one thing, so I pulled out my final weapon.

"Please?" I whispered, and saw one eye crack open, before her face relaxed and she sighed in defeat. I smiled at her and set her back on her feet.

"Yay! Haruhi's coming to Switzerland with us! Honey said gleefully. The twins and Tamaki fixed glares at me, and Kyoya looked interested, but all I could feel was happy. She'd said yes, to _me. _

However, I was take unawares by something hooking round the back of my knee, and with a sharp tug sent me crashing backwards. Then there was a harsh hit to the shin of my other leg to make that one buckle and prevent me for catching my balance. I landed with a crash in a tangled heap on the floor, looking up, dazed, at a smug looking Haruhi twirling a long bamboo pole she'd swiped from somewhere. Everyone else looked quite as shocked as I did, and Honey was clapping slightly, mouth open. Haruhi winked at me, still smirking smugly. _I've been practicing. _This girl was something else.

* * *

We were in the airport to go to Switzerland. Haruhi walked in with a kind of fixed, forced confidence, and when we were at the gates her hand darted out a grabbed mine tightly. I looked down at her face, Bambi eyes frightened and lips pressed together, white line of stress around them. _Don't leave me. Don't let go._

I raised the hand to my lips and pressed a quick, soothing, kiss to it, a silent promise. I would never let her be lost, never let her be alone, never let her be frightened.

Our plane was delayed, so we spent hours waiting for it in the seats. I sat with Haruhi snuggled up against me, with one arm around her shoulders. Honey was sleeping across both of our laps, and Haruhi was reading again. This time the outer book was Physics, but I could see the pages of another. I wondered if it was still the kendo book, of if it was a different one. Then my mind retreated back to what was primarily occupying my thoughts. Why did I feel this way about her? Why does my stomach coil now I have her so close to me? Why do I feel more protective of her than I do of Honey? Why do I always think about her, and am interested in what she's doing at any given time? Why? Why did I kiss her hand? Why did I like it so much? Why couldn't I feel her against me anymore?

I looked around in panic, Haruhi's warmth gone from under my arm and against my side. I relaxed as I saw standing in front of me with a look of half amusement half exasperation.

"I was just going to get changed now the threat of seeing a schoolmate is gone she said, holding up some clothes. "Kaoru and Hikarou made my clothes especially; it's really kind of sweet of them." She added absently. I felt a flash of jealousy, but then overrode it. Haruhi was here with me going to Switzerland, not with them in the Canary Islands. Haruhi suddenly looked unsure of herself, and I remembered her earlier fear. Wordlessly, I stood and offered her my hand. Warmth spread over my face and filled my stomach with a warm fuzzy feeling when she smiled gratefully and took it, squeezing it slightly. _Thank you._

I smiled and tugged her in the direction of the bathrooms, after which I waited around for her to come out again. A small cough made me look down to see the tiny girl was back, and what she wore took my breath away. Her blue denim jeans had blood red flowers embroidered round the bottom hem and creeping up the side of her leg, and her red top had trumpet sleeves and was fitted to her frame. I stood blinking at her for a second. _What? _her tilted head asked me. I shook my head and took her hand to take her back to the seats. I would have to thank the Hitachiin's. I looked down at the read flower pinning her hair behind her ear. Most definitely. 

* * *

**so yeah, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you want another one at anytime soon, you might want to keep giving me these ideas, because i am now stumped once more. i know, i suck, but pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**


	8. Warm Bodies

Mori's pov

Honey smiled and jumped around the plane, and Haruhi sat, gawping. Her brown eyes were as big as dinner plates, and she kept spinning round as if she couldn't take everything in. _It's huge! _

I chuckled at her as she flopped on the giant bed in the room me and Mitskuni were sharing in the mansion we owned here. A book was once more in her hands, and I still felt itching curiosity towards it, but left it alone, instead grabbing her ankles and whipping off the bed, reveling in her squeals and giggles. Then, without warning, I let her go and she tumbled, landing on the bed with a soft thump. She lay there, giggling, and then just panting for breath and placing her hand over her diaphragm. Mitskuni clambered up on the bed and sat on her stomach, causing her closed eyes to open and look at him, one eyebrow raised as an invitation to say what he wanted.

"Haru, you should come snowboarding with us!" the small boy exclaimed happily. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly in fear. I felt a rush of anger towards Mitskuni for frightening her, and then took a physical step backwards to steady myself. Angry? At Mitskuni? How...? But Haruhi was laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head, and my attention zeroes in on the duo sprawled on the bed.

"I don't know how, sweetie." She said, smile an obvious cover up for the embarrassment painting her cheeks red.

"We'll Teach You!" mitskuni promised, childish cadence overjoyed and immediately trustworthy. Slowly, Haruhi nodded.

* * *

Haru's pov

I stood, mouth open, as Takashi snowboarded down the side of a mountain, doing flips and tricks and looking like a professional. A really, really handsome professional.

Mentally, i slapped myself, and focused on Honey, who was partly giggling at me and partly teaching me how to ski. How was it I managed to pick up kendo in a matter of days, but it had taken me the better part of a week to ski even the most pathetic hill? My shoulders slumped, and almost immediately two large hands began tickling my sides. Takashi. He could read me like a book. Without a word he lifted me off the ski's and set me on his board, and i clutched at his arm. A small smile curled the corners of his mouth, and he didn't let go, just as he had promised me at the airport coming here. Then, he began to run, pulling me on the board along with him. The wind whipped against my face and i whooped in exhilaration, and then the reassuring hands were gone and I was flying, soaring like an eagle down the mountainside that I had just witnessed Takashi conquer, and I was doing good! I laugh was torn away by the wind. floating far off, and then it was over, and I skidded to a halt at the end and stumbled into the pair of long, waiting arms. A slight squeeze told me that I'd done good and he was proud of me, and i flushed with happiness.

* * *

That night, thunder raged, and I cowered in the cocoon i had made of my thick blankets. Tears streamed down my face as I trembled, wishing for arms that would hold me and shut out the storm. As the loudest clap of thunder yet echoed throughout the room and bright lightning flashed, i let out a scream and bolted from the bed, through the door that connected my room to the boys', and dived into their bed. Four bleary eyes blinked at me, two a sweet chocolate brown, the other two a calm steely grey. Thunder crashed again and lightning lit up their sleepy faces, and four arms wound round me, cuddling me close. Honey curled up to me like a child or small protective pet, and Takashi tucked me into his chest, pressing my ear to his heart so all i could hear was its steady thumping. Slowly, we three all eased back into sleep, a tangle of three warm bodies.

* * *

I woke in the morning to the sun streaming in through the window, a shaft of light falling across my face. I moaned and rolled over, nuzzling my face into my warm pillow. Then last night flooded back in as a small snore sounded, and my eyes flashed open to see an expanse of bare skin. Taka had been shirtless! Oh god... The boy had woken up yet, and I watched as Taka's chest rose and fall with each breath, and how peaceful and open his face looked when he slept. I tried to get up, but Taka's arms tightened, pulling me closer. He curled around me, face nestled in my hair, and mumbled something incoherent. A small snore sounded again, and I snorted.

"He doesn't know he snores, you know." said a small voice, and Honey's head popped up over Taka's shoulder. He was fully dressed, cake in one hand and bunny in the other, an his golden hair fell in tangles around his face, so he obviously had not felt the need to brush it. Slowly I wriggled out of Takashi's embrace, feeling an awful lot like Houdini, and picked up the boy who looked nothing like his age. I sat on the sofa with him munching his cake on my lap, and took up a hair brush, slowly running it through his hair. He was a warm body, a comforting weight.

Brushing hair had always been one of my guilty pleasures. I'd loved to brush my mother's hair, and adored the feel of a brush sliding through my father's hair. When i had had long hair i would have spent hours just sitting and brushing it, thinking. No one but my father knew of this, of course, but Honey wouldn't tell. I zoned out, my hand running the brush through Honey's hair with care and attention, wary not to yank at tangles, and sighed in pleasure, all the muscles in my body relaxing. I would have to do this more often. Make one of my boys just sit and let me brush their hair. That would be heaven.

I don't know how long I sat with Mitskuni on my lap, patient while I brushed and brushed his golden hair, but when i looked up Mori was sat up in bed, looking on with a warm smile on his face, grey eyes dancing.


End file.
